TIPS A LA HETALIA
by Kuroneko Lind
Summary: Germany sang supir angkot akan memberikan sembilan tips naik angkot yang aman buat para perempuan. Diperagakan juga oleh model-model papan penggilasan / plak plak geplak! / maksudnya papan atas a la Hetalia / semoga tips-nya berguna / mind to RnR?
1. Tips Naik Angkot

**DISCLAIMER: HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA – HETALIA: AXIS POWERS**

**GENRE: HUMOR**

**WARNING: OOC, O****OT****, SUPER TYPO, FLAT,**** BAHASA 'BERKILAU'**** GARING, ETC**

* * *

Bahaya memang bisa datang darimana saja dan kapan saja. Kejahatan semakin merajalela dan kebanyakan mengintai para wanita. Terutama kejahatan yang pernah marak beberapa bulan yang lalu –atau entah kapan pastinya, Author lupa– yang mungkin membuat para wanita jadi trauma bahkan malas naik kendaraan umum seperti angkot. Berikut adalah tips ala Hetalia yang tentunya sangat berguna (?) untuk para wanita jika ingin aman ketika bepergian menggunakan angkot.

* * *

**[MODEL PERAGA]**

Germany: Supir Angkot

Latvia: Model 1

France: Model 2

Indonesia: Model 3

Poland: Model 4

America: Model 5

North Italy: Model 6

Prussia: Model 7

Sweden, Finland dan Sealand: Model 8

Hong Kong: Model 9

Russia: Figuran

Japan: Narator dadakan

* * *

**[Tips Satu: Model Germany, Latvia dan Russia] **

Latvia menyetop angkot dan dengan tubuh gemetaran ia mulai menaiki angkot itu. Begitu kepalanya ia julurkan, betapa kagetnya ia meliat Russia sudah duduk manis dipojok bangku angkot sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

Russia: "Hallo~, da."

Latvia: "K-kyaaaa~, Ru-Russia~!"

Alhasil, Latvia pun terjengkang ke belakang dengan masih tergagap menahan sakit. Sedang Russia bukannya menolong malah diam dan berbicara lewat kaca angkot yang terbuka. "Sakit, yah, da?"

Latvia: "…"

Germany: "Tips pertama, **pas naik angkot, pegang pintunya, naiknya pelan-pelan, jangan sok manja minta ditolongin supirnya.**"

* * *

**[Tips Dua: Model Germany dan France]**

France berdiri sambil menyetop angkot. Ia pun masuk dengan wajah berseri-seri nan mesum seperti biasa. Germany melihat ke belakang lewat kaca depan dan berkata, "Mau kemana Mas?"

((atau untuk perempuan bisa diganti jadi, Mbak))

France menjawab, "Mau ke hatimu."

Germany tepok jidat dengan tampang sudah _illfeel plus_ ingin muntah. "Tips kedua**, kalau supir nanya 'mau kemana Mas/ Mbak?', jangan dijawab, 'Mau ke hatimu'. Bikin supir galau ajah.**"

* * *

**[Tips Tiga: Model Germany dan Indonesia]**

Indonesia menyetop angkot sambil terus OL lewat hape-nya. Katanya sih hape baru yang kemarin dikasih sama yayangnya tercinta, Netherlands. Halah. Karena bangku di belakang penuh, ia pun memilih untuk duduk di depan dekat dengan sang supir, Germany.

Indonesia: "Abang supir yang ganteng, foto bareng dulu, yuk!"

Germany: "Hah? Buat apa?"

Indonesia: "Buat dimasukin ke FB sama Twitter dong. Lumayan kalau di FB bisa dapet banyak _likers,_ jempol gitu, loh."

Germany: ((tepok jidat lagi)) "Tips ketiga, **walau NARSIES jangan sampai ngajak supirnya foto bareng. Apalagi sampai di **_**upload**_** tuh ke FB atau Twitter.** Hhh~, _bit*h please._"

* * *

**[Tips Empat: Model Germany dan Poland]**

Poland melepas kacamata hitamnya dan memasukan ke dalam tas berbentuk _little pony_ berwarna kuning. Ia ada janji untuk berkencan dengan Lithuania di kafe milik Spain. Dengan jarinya yang lentik dan indah –maklum habis meni pedi–, ia langsung menyetop angkot yang akan ditumpanginya dan ia memilih untuk duduk di depan dekat sang supir.

Germany yang tadinya sedang fokus menyetir langsung membanting stir dan memarkirkan mobil angkotnya mendadak ke sisi jalan. Ia sangat kaget melihat salah satu penumpangnya –Poland– berdandan sangat aduh, apa itu namanya, menor!

Sapuan _blush on_ _fuchsia_ yang sangat terlihat mencolok, _eye shadow_ ungu yang sangat tidak cocok dengan rambut _blonde-_nya. Belum lagi _lipstick_ super tebal dengan warna merah ngejreng. Germany menutup matanya dan berteriak, "Mataku katarak~!"

Japan: dikarenakan Germany sang model mengalami sedikit kecelakan kecil (?), tips akan disampaikan oleh saya. Uhm!

"Tips keempat, **naik angkot gak perlu dandan cantik soalnya cuma di FTV kita bisa menemukan sopir angkot ganteng.**"

* * *

**[Tips Lima: Model Germany dan America]**

America terlihat panik karena England sudah menunggunya sejak sejam tadi. Ia terlalu asyik berkencan dengan Belarus sampai lupa kalau ia juga punya kencan dengan England. Dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya, ia pun menyetop angkot. Tanpa mau berdesak-desakan dengan penumpang lainnya, America memilih duduk di depan dekat sang supir.

Pemuda berkacamata itu menggigit jarinya karena khawatir akan dimarahi pemuda beralis tebal itu. England sekalinya mengomel pasti semua bahasa 'berkilau' keluar dan America lelah kalau harus mendengar semua ocehan yang nanti akan membuat telinganya merah. Germany yang sedang fokus menyetir berniat untuk mengganti gigi sampai ia merasakan sebuah sentuhan hangat tangan seseorang. Pemuda berwajah _stoic_ itu menoleh dan dilihatnya si penumpang –America– memegang tangannya dan mata biru langit dibalik kacamatanya beradu pandang dengan mata biru safir milik Germany. _Awkward moment._

Japan: dikarenakan Germany sedang menghadapi posisi yang membuatnya kikuk ditempat, maka tips akan disampaikan oleh saya –lagi–. Uhm!

"Tips kelima, **pas supir pindahin gigi, gak usah sok romantis pake pegang tangan dan natap matanya**"

* * *

**[Tips Enam: Model Germany dan North Italy]**

Hari ini Veneziano berniat memasak pasta bersama kakaknya, Romano. Pasta rasa tomat, diminum dengan jus tomat, lalu makanan penutupnya adalah _pudding_ tomat. Ini pasti akan jadi acara masak-masak yang sangat menyenangkan. Setidaknya itu yang ada di dalam bayangan Veneziano. Setelah menunggu lima menit akhirnya, angkot jurusannya datang. Karena bangku depan sudah terisi, Veneziano pun duduk di belakang dekat sang supir dan ia pun merasa mengenal supirnya.

((SFX: GRAB))

"Vee~, ayo tebak siapa aku." Ujar Veneziano sambil menutup kedua mata Germany dengan kedua tangannya. Germany langsung memberhentikan angkotnya mendadak. "Hehehehe."

Wajah Germany memerah sampai ke telinga. "Apa yang kau lakukan Veneziano?"

"Vee~, Doitsu jangan marah."

Germany tepok jidat lagi dan lagi. "Tips Keenam, **kalau duduk dibelakang supirnya gak usah tiba-tiba nutup mata supirnya terus bilang, 'ayo tebak siapa aku'.** Bisa menyebabkan kecelakaan nanti."

* * *

**[Tips Tujuh: Model Germany dan Prussia]**

Prussia yang baru selesai jualan minuman pelangsing badan yaitu, 'Asem Jawa Maknyoos~!' pulang ke rumah dengan menggunakan kendaraan umum, angkot. Setelah sepuluh menit di dalam angkot, ia pun memutuskan untuk turun.

Prussia: "Kiri~, kiri beibh~…."

Germany: ((berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang)) "Hah? _Bruder_?"

Prussia: "Loh, kamu jadi supir angkot. Kesesesese gak _awesome_ banget."

Germany: "_Bruder_ sendiri jualan asem. Badannya pasti ikutan jadi asem juga." ((Prussia terdiam tak bisa membalas kata-kata adiknya karena itu memang faktanya)) "Tips ketujuh, **kalau sampai tujuan ucapkan 'Kiri, Pir' jangan 'Kiri, beibh~.**'"

* * *

**[Tips Delapan: Model Germany, Sweden, Finland dan Sealand]**

Keluarga kecil nan bahagia SuFin baru pulang dari Dufan. Mereka habis liburan bersama dengan putra tercinta mereka, Sealand. Karena parkir sembarangan mobil Sweden pun dilindas _tank_ tempur dan sudah remuk (?) tak berbentuk. Mereka pun memutuskan pulang dengan menggunakan angkot.

Finland: "Suu-san, angkotnya penuh."

Sweden: "Sud'h na'k s'ja."

Finland: "Tapi bagaimana caranya agar kita dapat duduk?"

Sweden: "Kau dud'k s'ma sep'rti Sealand."

Sweden menunjuk putranya, Sealand, yang sudah duduk manis dipangkuan sang supir, Germany. Tanpa rasa bersalah atau apapun, Sweden langsung memaksa 'istrinya' untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Jelas saja Finland menolak keras dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mau melakukan hal yang menurutnya memalukan itu.

Germany: "Tips kedelapan, **sepenuh apapun angkotnya jangan sampai duduk dipangkuan supir**. Pokoknya jangan. Terutama untuk yang perempuan jangan sampai mau melakukan itu."

* * *

**[Tips Sembilan: Model Germany dan Hong Kong]**

Hong Kong baru saja pulang sekolah dan karena China tidak bisa menjemputnya maka, ia pun pulang dengan menggunakan angkot. Setelah sampai tujuan ia pun turun dari angkot dan memberikan uang sebagai bayarannya.

Germany: "Nah, Dek ini kembaliannya."

Hong Kong: "Terimakasih." ((cium tangan Germany))

Germany: "Loh, kenapa cium tangan segala?"

Hong Kong: "Kata Gege China, kita harus menghormati mereka yang lebih tua dari kita. Kalau mau pergi atau berpamitan kita harus mencium tangan mereka, itu cara yang bagus untuk menunjukan kalau kita menghormati mereka yang tua."

Germany _sweat drop _mendengar alasan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Hong Kong dan entah sudah berapa kali ia menepuk jidatnya sampai terlihat bekas memerah. Ia menatap bocah Asia bertampang datar nan tak berekspresi. Entah Hong Kong itu terlalu polos atau salah mengaplikasikan sesuatu. _Hhh~, ada-ada saja._

Germany: "Tips kesembilan, terakhir dan terpenting. **Kalau terima uang kembalian terima ajah, gak usah pake cium tangan segala.**"

* * *

**[A/N]**

Awalnya cuma iseng taunya malah dijadiin FF. Gak nyangka ini cerita idenya dari sms sahabat saya, Machintosh –biasa dipanggil Machi, anak TKJ– dan menginspirasi saya untuk membuat FF geje nan abal ini. Semoga tips-nya bisa berguna (?) dan menghibur.

_**Kuroneko Lind**_


	2. Tips Naik Ojek

**DISCLAIMER: HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA – HETALIA: AXIS POWERS**

**GENRE: HUMOR**

**WARNING: OOC, OOT, TYPO(s), FLAT, ****BAHASA 'BERKILAU'****GARING, ETC**

* * *

Kejahatan jaman sekarang memang semakin beragam. Tidak ampuh dengan trik kejahatan lama, trik lama itu lalu dimodifikasi agar dapat melancarkan kejahatan yang lebih baik –apanya?. Dan, ini jelas membuat masyarakat jadi resah, terutama jika menaiki angkutan umum. Untuk menghindarinya, dipilihlah ojek sebagai pilihan alternatif. Nah, berikut adalah tips naik ojek yang aman _a la_ Germany.

* * *

**[MODEL PERAGA]**

Germany: Tukang Ojek

Hungary dan Prussia: Model 1

Poland dan Liethuania: Model 2

France: Model 3

Indonesia: Model 4

Netherlands: Model 5

* * *

**[Tips Satu: Model Germany, Hungary dan Prussia]**

Pagi itu Hungary hendak pergi ke pasar. Perempuan itu menjinjing tas belanjaannya di tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya melambai-lambai memanggil tukang ojek. Merasa dipanggil dan mujur karena dapat pelanggan pertama, Germany mengendarai motornya perlahan ke arah Hungary.

Hungary: "Abang~, anterin ke pasar, dong."

Germany: "Pasar mana?"

((SFX: DRAP DRAP DRAP!))

Prussia: "Hungary~, aku ikut~. Masa kamu mau ninggalin yayangmu ini, sih?"

Dengan sigap Hungary langsung mengeluarkan senjata –atau lebih tepatnya _frying pan_ keramatnya– dan sukses menggaplok Prussia sampe terpental ke langit.

Hungary: "Yuk, ah, Bang capcus cyiin~."

Germany: "I-iya. Tips pertama, **bawalah peralatan yang sekiranya bisa digunakan untuk membela diri. **Hal buruk bisa mengintai di man dan kapan saja."

* * *

**[Tips Dua: Model Germany, Poland dan Liethuania]**

Dua orang –personifikasi– terlihat sibuk menggotong sejenis kuda. Germany memicingkan sedikit matanya dan melihat salah satunya yang tampak sangat _faboulus_ dan satunya terlihat kikuk. Sepertinya mereka calon pelanggan yang akan menyusahkannya.

Poland:" _Like_, Bang anterin kita ke Rumah Sakit Bersalin Hewan dong."

Germany: ((tepok jidat)) "Mana ada yang Rumah Sakit macam itu?"

Poland: "_Like_, halah, peduli amat tar poni kesayangan gue keburu brojol di sini lagi."

Kuda Poni: "Nyiha nyiha~" ((entah kenapa suaranya aneh seperti itu))

Liethuania: "Po, ini berat banget."

Poland: ((maksa naik ke atas motor)) "_Like_, Cepet dong Bang."

Germany: ((menghela napas galau)) "Tips kedua, **penumpang hanya boleh satu saja jangan rombongan gini.** Kalau rame-rame piknik namanya."

* * *

**[Tips Tiga: Model Germany dan France]**

France baru saja pulang kerja dan ia membawa oleh-oleh untuk istrinya yang beralis tebal, juga ke dua anaknya yang sama-sama memakai kacamata. Dikarenakan sudah malam dan tidak ada angkutan umum yang beroperasi, lelaki –mesum– nan tampan (?) itu memilih untuk pulang dengan naik ojek.

France: "Bang anterin saya pulang ke _I am Sexy Sreet_, yah."

Germany: "Iya Mas."

Selama mengendarai motor, entah kenapa badan Germany terasa sedikit geli dan ini membuatnya jadi susah untuk berkonsentrasi. Matanya sedikit melirik ke bawah badan, dilihatnya tangan si penumpang –France– sedang asyik menggrepe-grepe tubuh _six pack_-nya. Seketika itu pula ia memberhentikan motornya dan dengan penuh rasa kesal ditaboklah si France sampe terpental beberapa meter di jalan.

Germany: "Tips ketiga, **kalau naik ojek tangannya gak usah gatel pegang sana-sini**. Buat yang bawa motor merinding ajah."

* * *

**[Tips Empat: Model Germany dan Indonesia]**

Nesia baru pulang arisan, nih. Dikarenakan gak mau desak-desakan naik angkutan umum, dia lebih milih naik ojek. Tak disangka ponselnya berbunyi, matanya membesar ketika ia tahu bahwa orang yang meneleponnya itu Hungary. Teman club _Fujodanshi_-nya. Nesia tertawa nista dengan _background _lagu Warkop DKI yang melegenda. Tak ingin mengobrol berdua saja, ia pun menggunakan fasilitas _conferens call_ dan menghubungkannya dengan Japan, Taiwan juga Ukraine.

Tangan lentiknya melambai dan Germany yang mengerti akan panggilannya itu segera menjalankan motornya ke arah Nesia. Sambil terus ngoceh _a la_ iklan dengan bonus nelepon berkali-kali lipat, bibirnya terus bersua layaknya kakaktua yang ada di TMII.

Germany: "Mau kemana, Mbak?"

Indonesia: ((Mengacuhkan Germany)) "Lemon?"

Germany: "Oh, mau beli buah lemon berarti ke pasar, yah?"

Indonesia: ((Masih fokus nelepon)) "Enggak~..."

Germany: "Loh, katanya mau beli buah lemon."

Indonesia: "Enggak~, pasti di toilet."

Germany: ((garuk-garuk kepala)) "Kalau toilet umum, ada di ujung blok, Mbak?"

Indonesia: "Serius?"

Germany: "Iya, Mbak."

Indonesia: "Ya udah, raep ajah langsung."

Germany: "Hah?" ((tepok jidat)) "Tips keempat, **kalau ditanya 'kemana, Mbak/Mas', langsung jawab ajah. Jangan ditanya ke mana, jawabnya ke mana**. Buat tukang ojek jadi bingung _plus _mikir aneh-aneh ajah."

* * *

**[Tips Lima: Model Germany dan Netherlands]**

Lelah bekerja di ladang tulip, Netherlands memilih untuk segera pulang. Mau makan nasi liwet, ikan asin, sayur asem dan sambal goreng buatan ayangnya tercinta, Indonesia. Untuk memaniskan suasana, ia membawa beberapa potong bunga tulip. Agar tidak rusak karena berdesak-desakan dengan penumpang lain di angkutan umum, Netherlands memilih untuk menggunakan jasa ojek saja.

Setelah lima belas menit duduk di atas jok motor, akhirnya lelaki itu sampai juga di rumah Indonesia. Sesaat dia agak ragu untuk menyerahkan uang untuk ongkos ojeknya. Tangannya ia letakan di dagu, biar keliatan mikir gitu. Netherlands menghela napas.

Netherlands: "Nih, Bang ongkosnya."

Germany: ((cengok)) "Loh, kok Cuma $ 1? Kurang dong, Mas."

Netherlands: "Mau gimana lagi, saya udah gak punya duit."

Germany: ((melirik saku celana Netherlands dan terlihat beberapa dolar keluar)) "Tapi ini kurang, Mas."

Netherlands: "Ya udah, saya ngutang dulu tar kalau saya naik ojek lagi saya bayar."

Germany: ((tepok jidat –lagi–)) Tips kelima, terakhir dan yang terpenting. **Bayarlah dengan uang pas dan sesuai tarif**. Jangan sampe ngutang ke tukang ojek, malu-maluin ajah."

* * *

**[A/N]**

Entah kenapa saya jadi ingin melanjutkan FF yang isinya tips-tips aneh nan gak guna gini. Walau awalnya malas buat saya kembangin, tapi akhirnya saya ketik juga. Semoga tips ini bisa bermanfaat (?) dan bisa membantu kita untuk memahami pekerjaan "aneh" Germany. Tips selanjutnya mungkin akan membahas tentang Tips Naik Bus yang aman, atau kereta saja, yah?

_**Kuroneko Lind**_


	3. Tips Naik Bus

**DISCLAIMER: HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA – AXIS: POWER HETALIA**

**GENRE: HUMOR**

**WARNING: Out of Character, Out of Topic, Typo(s), Flat, ETC**

* * *

Memasuki mudik lebaran, banyak angkutan umum yang digunakan sebagai sarana bermudik ria. Mudik yang sudah menjadi tradisi sejak dulu, dari tahun ke tahun mengalami peningkatan. Dan, ini membuat kita yang berencana mudik ke kampung halaman harus siap siaga. Selain kemacetan yang sudah pasti ada, kejahatan juga mengintai para pemudik. Maka dari itu, Germany sang supir bus akan memberikan tips cara mudik yang aman dengan menggunakan angkutan umum bus. Semoga bermanfaat.

* * *

**[Model Peraga]**

America, Canada dan Kumajirou: Model 1

Denmark, Norway dan Iceland: Model 2

China, Hong Kong, South Korea dan Japan: Model 3

France, Prussia dan Spain: Model 4

Sweden, Finland, Sealand dan Belgium: Model 5

Indonesia, Malaysia dan Singapura: Model 6

Greece: Model 7

England,Switzerland, Russia dan Latvia: Figuran

Austria: Narator dadakan

* * *

**[Tips Satu : Model America, Canada dan Kumajirou]**

America baru saja turun dari taksi. Supir taksi itu kemudian mengeluarkan barang-barang kepunyaan pemuda berkacamata itu. Dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, ia menjinjing kardus mie instan berisi macam-macam kue kering untuk dinikmati keluarganya di desa. Tak lupa tas ransel yang setia menemaninya ke mana saja sudah tergendong di belakang punggungnya.

"Ayo, Kumajiirou. Kita harus cepat atau nanti ketinggalan busnya, loh." America melirik beruang kutub yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Setelah mendapat duduk di dalam bus. Ia mengembuskan napas lega. Untunglah bus yang ditumpanginya tidak begitu penuh. Bunyi mesin bus terdengar dinyalakan. Germany sang supir bus pun bersiap menjalankan busnya. Sampai sebuah suara yang terdengar berisik di belakang membuatnya menoleh malas.

"Tunggu bentar Bang Supir," ujar America sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Germany menghela napas, "Ada apa Mas?"

"Kayaknya ada yang gue lupain, deh."

"Lalu?"

America melihat bangku di sebelahnya. Hanya ada Kumajirou yang sudah duduk manis. "Rasanya ada yang kurang. Jangan dimajuin dulu, Bang."

"Cepat dong Mas. Ini sudah waktunya berangkat."

Beberapa menit berlalu, America tersentak kaget teringat akan sesuatu yang penting itu. "Ah, gue inget! Canada! Iya, adek gue Canada ketinggalan di rumah. Walah, gimana, nih?"

Germany tepok jidat. "Tips pertama dan harus diingat. **Jika akan bepergian ke mana pun, ingatlah barang yang akan Anda bawa atau orang yang akan Anda ajak**. Jangan sampe kelupaan, kasihan, 'kan."

Sementara itu di rumah America...

"Teganya aku selalu dilupakan," isak Canada dari balik jendela ruang tamu.

Canada tak bisa menyusul America ke terminal bus karena rumah mereka terkunci dari luar. Sedang kuncinya dibawa oleh kakaknya. Sekarang Canada hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya yang selalu dilupakan.

* * *

**[Tips Dua: Model Denmark, Norway dan Iceland]**

Denmark memegangi dagunya seakan berpikir keras. Ia harus memutar otaknya agar semua barang bawaannya juga dua orang temannya muat dalam bagasi bus. Norge melirik jam tangan Rolex-nya, sudah lewat sepuluh menit, matanya mendelik kesal pada Denmark.

"Tidak muat?" tanya lelaki berwajah stoik itu.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri, Norge."

Iceland memutar ke dua bola matanya. Sementara di belakang mereka bertiga ada banyak orang –atau lebih tepatnya personifikasi– yang menunggu barang bawaan mereka juga dimasukan. Melihat ini Germany segera mengambil tindakan.

"Maaf, bisa cepat masukan barang-barang kalian ke bagasi?"

Norway menatap Germany datar. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Barang bawaan kami tidak muat dalam bagasi bus ini, kenapa bagasinya kecil sekali?"

_Bukan bagasinya yang terlalu kecil, Norge. Barang bawaanmu yang terlalu banyak. Untuk apa membawa _butter_ sebanyak itu, sih?_ Batin Iceland.

Rasanya Germany ingin menjedotkan kepalanya sendiri pada badan bus. " Tips kedua, **bawalah barang bawaan seperlunya**. Jangan kebanyakan nanti malah ngabisin tempat di bagasi."

* * *

**[Tips Tiga: Model China, Hong Kong, South Korea dan Japan]**

China memegang keningnya. Sebenarnya sih bukan karena pusing atau mabuk kendaraan, tapi karena ia tak sanggup lagi mengatur adik-adiknya yang tidak bisa diam di tempat. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia tak bisa meninggalkan adik-adiknya sendirian di rumah. Mau pulang kampung ajah repotnya setengah hidup.

"Aiyah~, South Korea berhenti berlari-lari di dalam bus dan mencoba memegang dada orang lain. Japan duduk di tempat dudukmu, jangan duduk di belakang melihat video yang tidak mendidik seperti itu," China mengambil napas panjang. "Dan, gyaah~, Hong jangan menyalakan petasan di dalam bus~!"

"Maaf Gege," ujarnya datar.

– _**BOOM!**_

Petasan yang Hong Kong nyalakan dan ia lempar entah ke mana ternyata mendarat di tempat yang salah. Petasan pertama mengenai seorang pemuda berambut emas dan beralis tebal, namun sayangnya rambutnya yang berwarna emas itu sudah berubah menjadi hitam juga berdiri seperti habis tersetrum. Alisnya yang tebal pun harus rela rontok sebelah sedang yang satunya bisa dibilang selamat walau tetap saja ada yang rontok juga.

"_What the bloody hell are you doing, git_!?" omel England yang sudah bagkit dari kursinya.

"_Damn hell_! Duit gue angus semua, nih. Padahal lagi asyik-asyiknya ngitungin duit THR!" Switzerland yang terkena petasan kedua juga ikut ngomel-ngomel. "Gue dor sampe mati juga lu bocah!"

Keadaan bus yang tadi sudah ramai jadi bertambah ramai karena keributan yang disebabkan oleh Hong Kong. Sebagai kakak, China-lah yang harus bertanggung jawab. Sementara yang membuat ulah malah tak berekspresi apa-apa, ia sibuk memberi makan pandanya. Untuk kedua kalinya Germany tepok jidat. Duh!

"Tips ketiga, **jagalah dan awasi anak-anak yang masih di bawah umur ketika bepergian. Ini adalah angkutan umum bukan angkutan milik pribadi, jadi harap jaga ketenangan**. Untung saja petasan tadi tidak membuat bus ini ikut meledak juga, bisa mati semua nanti."

* * *

**[Tips Empat: Model France, Prussia dan Spain]**

Lelah karena sudah berjam-jam mengendari bus berpenumpang para pemudik, Germany memberhentikan busnya di tempat peristirahatan. Baru setengah perjalanan saja sudah membuatnya selelah ini. Bukan lelah karena perjalanannya, melainkan para penumpangnya yang entah kenapa membuat dirinya lelah batin.

France, Prussia dan Spain turun dari bus. Ke dua teman Spain memilih untuk ke kamar kecil sedang ia memilih untuk mengisi perut dengan mie instan cup yang tersedia di kedai peristirahatan. Semoga saja ada mie instan cup rasa tomat, harap Spain. Di kamar kecil yang lumayan penuh, iseng-iseng Prussia melancarkan hasrat terpendamnya. Meng-_invade vital region_ milik orang lain.

"Kesese_, I want to invade your vital region_," ujarnya pada seorang pemuda lemah dan sedikit gemetar.

"Ja-jangan sakiti aku," pemuda malang nan lemah itu memelas iba.

"Latvia~, sudah belum buang airnya, da?" sebuah suara kekanakan terdengar.

– _**Brak!**_

Pintu kamar kecil itu terbuka, berdiri seorang lelaki dengan syal berwarna cerah tersenyum ramah setelah membuka –lebih tepatnya mendobrak paksa– pintu kamar kecil. Prussia yang kaget bersusah payah menelan ludah melihat aura hitam yang keluar dari lelaki bersyal itu.

"Ru-Russia..."

_Mampus gue_, batin Prussia.

"Beraninya kau mau meng-_invade_ Latvia... dia anak buahku, da. Rasakan sentuhan pipa ajaibku, da."

Dan, tidak udah diceritakan pun pasti sudah tahu apa yang akan Prussia hadapi juga terima dari lelaki bersyal itu. Sementara itu France sedang asyik membaca majalah anak-anak di dalam kamar kecil. Eits, di balik majalah anak-anak itu juga ada majalah lainnya, loh.

.

.

Setengah jam berlalu...

.

.

Para penumpang pun kembali menaiki bus dan siap melanjutkan perjalanan. Spain yang sudah berada di dalam bus merasa aneh karena ke dua temannya belum juga kembali. Ia meminta supir bus, Germany, untuk menunggu sebentar lagi. Sudah ia duga, penumpang busnya pasti berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh lagi.

"Tadi apa Mas ingat ke mana dua teman Mas pergi?" tanya Germany.

"Tadi, sih, mereka bilangnya mau buang air kecil, Bang Supir."

Germany kembali mengambil tindakan. Ia bangkit dari kokpit, eh, salah maksudnya tempat kemudi busnya dan segera turun dari bus menuju kamar kecil umum. Sesampainya di sana, lagi-lagi ia harus tepok jidat alias _pacepalm_ melihat keadaan para penumpangnya.

"_Mein Gott, Bruder_," keluh Germany. "Kenapa jadi bonyok gitu dan yang lainnya cepat kembali ke dalam bus."

"Tunggu, satu teman saya lagi juga belum ketemu," ujar Spain mengingatkan.

Dengan cepat Germany memeriksa semua pintu kamar kecil dan tanpa disangka ada satu pintu yang sedikit terbuka. France yang kaget tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan majalahnya. Keadaan hening sesaat.

"Dikarenakan Germany sedang berada dalam _awkward moment_, tips selanjutnya akan disampaikan oleh saya," ujar Austria sambil memegang biola terkecil di dunia –_if you know what I mean_. "Tips keempat, **gunakanlah waktu istirahat sebaik-baiknya. Jangan digunakan untuk melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh**, buat malu saja, _Obaka-san_!"

* * *

**[Tips Lima: Model Sweden, Finland, Sealand dan Belgium]**

Sealand menangis sekeras-kerasnya karena tadi tak dibelikan tahu Sumed*ng. Alasannya simpel, Sweden tak ingin anaknya banyak jajan dan membuat Sealand jadi anak yang boros. Tapi Finland yang merasa tak tega akhirnya membelikan tahu Sumed*ng. Sayangnya tahu itu malah Sweden sita, Sealand pun kembali menangis.

"Wah, adik kecil kenapa menangis?" Belgium melihat tak tega pada Sealand. "Mau cokelat?"

Sealand seketika itu langsung berhenti menangis. "Boleh?"

"Tid'k bol'h," ujar Sweden sambil memberikan _death glare_ pada Belgium. "Mak'n ini s'ja."

"Sve..."

"Ini makan'an yang seh't kok."

Sweden membuka kaleng _sustromming_-nya. Bau tidak sedap langsung menyeruak memenuhi seluruh isi bus. Sealand kembali menangis, bukan karena tak bisa menikmati cokelat dari Belgium melainkan harus memakan makanan yang enak itu. Kenapa ikan-ikan dalam kaleng itu terlihat menakutkan?

Germany menutup hidungnya dengan jepitan jemuran. "Tips kelima, memang **dianjurkan tidak menerima makanan atau minuman dari orang asing**. Tapi jangan juga keterlaluan memberikan makanan aneh pada anak sendiri, bisa pingsan nanti."

* * *

**[Tips Enam: Model Indonesia dan Malaysia]**

Malaysia menaikan ke dua kakinya, menekuk dan memeluknya erat. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat, kepalanya terasa pusing, terlebih jalanan yang berkelok-kelok membuat keadaannya jadi semakin buruk. Ingin rasanya ia cepat-cepat sampai ke tempat tujuan.

"Eh, napa lu Malay?" tanya Nesia dan yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan. "Mau pup?"

Malaysia kembali menggeleng pelan. Nesia yang duduk di belakang Malaysia jadi bingung. Ia pun menawari berbagai macam makanan dan minuman, tapi Malaysia tetap menolak dengan gelengan kepala. Di samping Malaysia, Singapura sedang asyik bermain dengan _Ipad_-nya.

"Aduh, lu tuh kenapa, sih, Malay~!"

Sebuah tepukan keras di punggung Malaysia membuatnya mencapai batas. Saat itu pula Malaysia memuntahkan semua isi perutnya dan membuat Nesia kaget.

"Jorok~, _Ipad_ gue kena muntahan lu, ah!" omel Singapura.

_Bukan salah gue_, batin Nesia.

Germany yang sedikit jijik segera memberikan sebuah _moop_. "Tips keenam, **untuk menghindari mabuk perjalanan, minumlah obat anti mabuk perjalanan**. Jangan ditahan-tahan nanti kalau udah keluar 'kan jadi ngerepotin orang lain."

* * *

**[Tips Tujuh: Model Greece]**

Setelah sampai tujuan, semua penumpang turun di terminal. Germany mengelus dadanya karena lega sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Perasaan leganya kembali terusik ketika melihat salah seorang penumpang yang masih duduk di tempat duduknya. Sepertinya penumpang itu tertidur.

"Mas, Mas," Germany menepuk-nepuk bahu pria itu. "Mas, ini sudah sampai di terminal."

Greece itu menggeliat, "Hng~, ini di mana?"

"Di terminal, Mas."

Greece mengucek-ucek matanya, melihat sekeliling dalam bus yang sudah kosong. Matanya kemudian melihat keluar jendela. Matanya membesar. "Wah, kok, berhentinya di terminal ini? Harusnya aku turun di terminal sebelumnya."

Germany tepok jidat, semoga ini yang terakhir. "Tips ketujuh dan yang terpenting. **Tidur dalam perjalanan boleh, tapi jangan kebablasan**. Kalau sudah terlewat begini jadi repot, 'kan."

* * *

**[A/N]**

Wah, kali ini bahas soal angkutan umum bus. Mumpung lagi musim mudik jadinya saya bahas soal angkutan buat mudik. Ne, ne, ada yang pada mudik gak?

Saya malam ini mudik, loh, tapi gak pake angkutan umum, sih. Tehehehe. Gak ada yang nanya kali, Lind. _Oorai_, sampai bertemu di tips selanjutnya. Terimakasih buat yang udah review dan kritik juga saran, saya siap terima..


End file.
